Fiber optic laser collimating devices need to be lightweight, mechanically stable, rugged, precise, easily alignable and compact. For example U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,301, issued Dec. 1, 1981, to Teichert et al. shows a fiber optic coupling device wherein a fiber optic is placed in a ferrule, the ferrule is located in a hole in a spherical element and the sphere is held against a spherical socket in a housing by a screw plug. The angular position of the ferrule is adjusted with the sphere held loosely in the socket and then the screw plug is tightened to secure the sphere in the socket. The linear position of the fiber optic is adjusted by sliding the ferrule in or out of the ball, to a desired location, and then potting the ferrule with adhesive. Although suitable for fiber optic applications where the adjustment tolerances are not critical, it falls short of a commercially viable solution when the adjustment of the fiber optic requires micron precision. There is a need therefore for an improved fiber optic alignment device.